


澳耀 | 夜宵夜话

by BluishMeow



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25506868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluishMeow/pseuds/BluishMeow
Relationships: 澳耀





	澳耀 | 夜宵夜话

夜宵夜话

无所事事的夜晚总是催生没事找事的心思。  
散步途中想“没事找事”的王耀盯上了阶梯下方的便利店，一边往下走一边问王濠镜：“你想喝什么吗？”  
王濠镜跟在他后头，看了看冷饮柜，犹豫道：“菠萝啤……或者柠檬茶？”  
“不是吧，”王耀很快做好决定拿了一罐啤酒，揶揄身旁人：“年轻人怎么可以比我养生呢？既然决定吃宵夜，就不要考虑健康不健康的事了。”  
王耀通过玻璃隐约辨认出王濠镜抿嘴笑了笑。

两人又在隔壁炸鸡店点了一份小食。堂食满座，外面的湖边休闲区倒还有一大片区域空着供路人休息，王耀便拎着不断往外冒着诱人香气的纸袋，又踏上了台阶。  
休闲区最外围的一片空地挨着主干道，连着两人从中心老城区走来时经过的街心公园。明亮的装饰夜灯被灌木丛掩去些亮度，不少人的手机屏幕又添了光亮，或干脆就着街对面高楼的霓虹吃喝聊天。王耀走过时探头瞄了瞄围观下棋的老伯，王濠镜则不动声色地拉住王耀的手继续往前走，直到看见湖边休闲区的牌子和明晃晃的街灯才松了手；而王耀一边搓着手腕说好热，一边打起了吃宵夜的主意。  
晚上八九点，这里都还热闹得很。王耀张望着寻找合适的空位，马尾窝在短袖卫衣的兜帽褶子上，随王耀的动作左右轻晃，终于在某个点停顿了下来，眼前铺开的大片台阶就很适合不图讲究的闲坐。  
“那就去那里吧，”王濠镜适时开了口，同时提醒身边的大美食家：“再不吃可就不脆了。”  
也不知道是空位还是美食的诱惑更大些，王耀这下很干脆地相中位置坐下来，拆开纸袋，先把手套递给了王濠镜。王耀对这份香气扑鼻的炸鸡很满意，而王濠镜攥着手套先拉开菠萝啤环扣，慢悠悠地喝了一口。  
凉意入喉，在入夏的夜里总是惬意的。惬意的王耀又咬了口炸鸡，外酥里嫩且饱满多汁，咬开薄薄的脆皮也是一种享受。好吃吗？他听见王濠镜这么问，刚才望着对岸的人转过头来拿起一只鸡翅，尝了尝，嗯了一声，不等王耀应声便完成一个自问自答。王耀只觉得眼前这人的怡然自得里正冒着一股说不上来的可爱劲，这算得上少见，盯了一阵他的侧脸，王耀的目光也随王濠镜注视的方向而去。  
不远处是喷泉，再远一些，是对岸离岛的居民楼，还有玉带般的跨海大桥。目光所及处都有灯火闪耀，从倒映里桥面灯照的闪烁，高楼里各个窗口的光照，再到喷泉里变幻的红蓝灯光。各种颜色随水面浮动荡至眼前脚下，汇成一道道斑斓彩线，像要把每个琐碎的故事片段都向某个人娓娓道来，连慵懒的风里都带着感怀与自豪兼有的味道。  
他这是在高兴，王耀看得出来。  
王耀这会儿心下了然，继续喝着啤酒，侧过头环视四周三两成群谈天说地的人，喧闹，却并不令人厌烦：聚会，谈情，摄影或排练，每一副表情都生动。王耀拿起鸡腿时一阵突然爆出的笑声吸引了两人的注意，看上去是身后的一群年轻人的庆生聚会，其中一人端着蛋糕盒子走近，而主角在哄笑里惊讶且不好意思地挠着头。  
“啧，手里的鸡腿都不香了。”王耀笑着摇头给出评论，转脸发现王濠镜看看聚会中心又看向他，王耀不由得开口：“你这幅眼神，就跟在说想给我买个蛋糕过生日似的。”  
“也不是没想过啊，”王耀没想到王濠镜真的在一本正经地回答：“就是怕太齁了，对身体不好。”  
“你看看你手上的炸鸡，还有饮料，这对于操心健康问题可是一点说服力都没有吧？”王耀比划着。  
“哎呀，中了先生的计谋。”被酸甜饮料浸过的嗓音低低笑着，王濠镜抬起眼，歪着头看王耀举起易拉罐继续比划念叨至少他们的存在无需担心普通人的三高问题——等王耀饱餐过后回望过来、王濠镜转回去看对面灯火，王濠镜自己的嘴角也还是扬起的。  
王耀多喝了几口，目光在四周景物流转一圈后再次回到王濠镜身上，许是夏日夜风醉人，或是氛围过于放松，令他开始用眼神勾勒对方的侧脸。  
“做乜一直望住我？”半晌，王濠镜扭过来。  
“没看你，我看月亮呢，很美。”王耀抬起下巴示意王濠镜看身后，王濠镜回头，确实有一轮明月从高楼顶端钻出来。他应了句很好看，却被摸上了手腕。  
王耀飞快在他脸颊上亲了一口。

FIN.

10/05/20


End file.
